


Picking up the Pieces

by wangeva



Series: 內戰後 (Post-Civil War) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 這篇是東尼中心，沒有配對、沒有配對、沒有配對！！！( 很重要說三次 )，因為我現在的心情寫不出配對來 (遮臉)看完美隊三，心靈受創的我需要抒發，所以就寫了這篇。東尼在我心目中，是個帶著悲傷但又總是維持外表堅強，一而再、再而三把碎成片片的自己重新拼回來的，善良之人。而更令我佩服的是，他沒那麼容易被打垮，因為他是東尼史塔克 -- 那個一直在人生上栽跟斗，但又永不放棄、屢敗屢戰，一邊對抗自己的缺點與內在衝突、一邊想辦法再爬起來的東尼史塔克。MCU待他挺殘酷，而他真的很需要能對他付出關心的人，就算只有一人、就算只有付出一點點溫暖，都好。最起碼我希望至少有人在他滿腹委屈時能在他身邊，不要讓他孤單一人面對一切。( 我私心希望他能痛哭一場，但以他的個性根本完全不可能做這種事，所以還是我幫他哭就好了，東尼嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚....寫一寫又被自己虐到是哪招啊嗚嗚..... )我人生第一篇東尼中心文，獻給那個最堅強、但又同時很脆弱的東尼史塔克。





	

 

跟國務卿虛與委蛇大半天才好不容易脫身，東尼現在除了心力交瘁的感覺外什麼都不剩了。

回到人去樓空的起居室，把全身的重量扔給沙發，墨鏡一丟，非常非常深的嘆了口氣，好像這麼做就可以像掰開鍋子壓力閥般把所有肩上的重擔全洩掉似的。這動作當然徒勞無功，但如果不這樣，東尼覺得自己殘存的最後一絲自制力可能也會崩解。

他承認之前在西伯利亞是真的失控 -- 雙親被殺害的事實，像血淋淋的傷口再被撕開攤在眼前；而自己曾全心信賴仰慕的對象還是隱瞞真相的幫兇...當下在腦中炸開的除了錯愕與憤怒，更多的是被背叛的苦澀和心痛，而這跟與史帝夫互毆遺留下的傷 -- 肩關節二度脫臼、肋骨裂傷、還加個輕微腦震盪 -- 比起來，身體上受的傷根本微不足道。坦白說當時腎上腺素爆發的他甚至完全感受不到疼痛，直到汎合金盾牌鏗鏘落地，痛覺才像開關被打開般湧上四肢百骸，他無法動彈，只能眼睜睜看著史蒂夫攙著巴奇一起離開。

他心知肚明自己有錯，錯在不應該認為自己可以一肩扛住所有責任、錯在以為自己可以成為在制度內保護復仇者的擋箭牌、錯在.......就算這樣他還是沒辦法去恨史帝夫。

他希望他們逃走，但又希望「他」留下來。

鋼鐵人的核心是反應爐，失去反應爐就會倒下；而他以為自己可以沒有心，所以不管怎麼打擊他都不會垮掉。但很顯然他錯了，如果沒有心他又怎會這麼難過這麼痛？

抬起頭面對冷清的房間，臉上掛著自嘲的笑：自己終究比不上幾十年親如家人的老戰友。史帝夫說隱瞞真相是為了「保護他」，真是似曾相識，這話跟他說要保護汪達的發言有啥不同？原來在史帝夫眼中他還是個幼稚的孩子，就跟他將汪達跟叛逆高中少女劃上等號沒有兩樣，雖然不想承認，但他們倆這行為模式真是該死的相似。

他覺得他盡力了，但很顯然大家不這麼認為，不只史蒂夫離開他、連大家都憎恨他 ... 到底哪個環節出了差錯造成今天的局面？他只覺得從麻省演講回來後思維就不時當機，大概是因為睡眠品質直線下降 -- 雖然實際躺著的時間已經少得可憐 -- 但他已經回想不起最近到底有哪天不是從夢魘跟恐慌引發的過度呼吸中驚醒，雖然精神狀況可以靠藥物控制，但睜眼到天亮的事實卻只能用墨鏡跟黑咖啡掩飾，假裝一切正常。

不！他騙誰啊？一切根本糟透了！  
此時唯一慶幸的就是小辣椒不在，他至少可以肆無忌憚泡在黑咖啡跟爛攤子裡直到淹死自己為止。

很累，身上的傷都還在隱隱作痛，東尼勉強換個姿勢，側躺似乎對舒緩沒啥用處，但至少他可以蜷起四肢，這動作帶給他安全感的錯覺、讓他幾乎可以忽略壓在身側口袋中的異物 -- 那封信跟手機 -- 從離開基地辦公桌後就藏在身上，現在只覺得它們重的像幾百斤的鉛錘，一路將意識拖進深沉的黑暗裡。

 

==============================================

 

「欸，像失戀的毛頭小鬼一樣躲起來耍自閉不是東尼．花花公子．史塔克的作風吧？」

東尼嚇得從沙發彈起，瞬間牽動到身上的傷，正往後倒時馬上被穩穩撐住，映入眼簾的是火紅的頭髮。

「妳應該有多遠滾多遠，這裡不是妳能繼續待的地方！」東尼咬牙，掙扎著想推開。

「哦？你承認你當時故意那麼說是為了趕我走嗎？」娜塔莎挑眉，眼角餘光沒漏掉東尼眼下的陰影跟渾身揮之不去的疲憊，她不著痕跡的挪過來一個背墊，順勢扶東尼坐回去。

「才怪，一個人做事比較方便，我沒必要留個會扯我後腿的潛在威脅在身邊！」底氣不足的聲音充滿挖苦。

才幾天就把自己搞得這般憔悴，果然不能把這「問題兒童」一個人丟在家。娜塔莎邊想邊覺得自己正面對一隻受了傷而齜牙咧嘴、渾身毛都倒豎的貓。

「你剛剛言不由衷時的表情挺明顯的你知道嗎。」娜塔莎嘴角含笑，東尼馬上做勢想把墨鏡戴回去，手伸一半才發現上當。

可惡的刺探功力！

這人果然已經累到無暇他顧，從他那麼容易上鉤就可以證明。娜塔莎若無其事地往沙發深處挪，東尼這才注意到桌上多個紙袋，上面是他最愛的連鎖甜甜圈店的名字。

「這家口味不錯，突然想吃就順便幫你帶了。喔還有，克林特不是那個意思，你知道的........他發訊息給我，說他是一時氣憤口不擇言，那些話不但欠考慮也很傷人，反省過後對你感到很抱歉。」

東尼頓了下，沒說話。

娜塔莎假裝沒看到他一閃而逝的愧疚，繼續說。

「我可是幫他轉達到了，你接不接受就是你們之間的事囉。附帶一提，他們現在都已經在安全的地方，所以你不用擔心。而且只要不是待在連署的117國境內，當地政府是沒有義務通緝跟拘捕他們任何人的。」

東尼幾不可聞的吁一口氣，原本緊繃的身體微微鬆懈，依然不相襯的是更加咄咄逼人的語氣。

「先聲明，妳不用告訴我他們在哪，我不想知道！」

「不需要，反正你想查自己也查得出來。不過照現在的情勢，羅斯絕對會緊咬你不放，逼你把所有的人交出來......」

「第一，我沒那閒功夫當偵探、第二，不知道的事我想洩漏也沒辦法！」

「當美國把矛頭指向你後，首當其衝你會變成一百多國政府的箭靶子......」

「我會應付！」  
「反正再怎麼樣外界在檯面上也只能針對我，過去得罪過多少人我自己心裡有數，不差再多幾個國家...」

「你如果應付得來又怎麼會搞成現在這局面？」

「如果妳是特地回來挖苦我的大可不必！擔心妳自己吧！而且妳應該要慶幸留在這的是我，史帝夫那不知變通的老頑固沒能耐處理這些狗屁倒灶的事！好歹跟那些嗜血政客周旋那麼多年，我也不是吃素的！」

帶刺的語氣依然壓不下心底的焦慮。東尼最不樂見的就是其他人落入跟他一樣的艱困處境，無論如何必須設法用時間換取空間，不能再讓大眾對復仇者的敵意持續升高。

揉著太陽穴，原本的藥物劑量已經抑制不住自己的偏頭痛，他覺得以後可能每天要自動多加半顆藥了 -- 當然不用諮詢醫生，他向來不是會謹遵醫囑的乖寶寶。

腦中突然浮現那位曾被硬拉來聽自己訴苦、現在正躲到海角天邊的人，正用靦腆無奈的笑回望自己。他不知道若他現在正站在面前，自己還能不能維持武裝下去.....當然只是想想而已，他說什麼都不願意原本無事的隊友回到這裡淌這趟渾水。

反正橫豎已在這座無底沼澤中央無法脫身，若不想別人跟他ㄧ起陷入深淵，就只有把身邊所有人都推開。

 

「東尼，依你目前的身體狀況，扛不扛得住這麼大責任你自己心裡有數。你再私自增加抗抑鬱藥的劑量下去只怕有反效果！」娜塔莎的語氣透出混雜著慍怒的擔憂。她覺得若要跟隊長比頑固，東尼根本不遑多讓，而且他還會一股腦往牛角尖鑽。每次談到復仇者的事時他總是能毫不猶豫的做出傷害自己的決定，為了保全其他人。

他總是優先考慮別人身上所有的可能退路，唯獨不考慮自己的。

全世界的人裡面，大概只有東尼史塔克認為復仇者們是需要被保護的一群人，這層心思連東尼自己也沒察覺到。而他下意識的行為全都以此為出發點。

所以他將汪達禁足、承擔協商的責任、搶在政府前面求史帝夫妥協、主動攬上緝拿其他隊友的任務......因為他相信自己能拿捏分寸，不致傷害他們。而簽合約是不得以而為之的險招，他內心深處比任何人都不屑政府作風跟官僚體制，他也心知肚明法條裡藏了多少不利於復仇者的限制，但那些對他而言運用手腕都可以解決，重點是在目前有限的選項中先選出傷害最小的並且嘗試去做 -- 透過「簽名」釋出願意合作的善意，讓政府稍微安心、大眾不再群情激憤，他們才能爭取喘息的空間去思考下一步。

當然他也可以選擇站在史帝夫那邊、兩手一攤拒絕簽下這不平等條約，但當腦中浮現那位心碎母親的指控、想起因為他身為史塔克工業執行長、身為鋼鐵人而造成的傷亡，他就是沒辦法這麼做。他必須做這個選擇，這是他認為的負責任，而他並不後悔。

對他而言，「因嘗試而犯錯」不是錯誤，「害怕錯誤而裹足不前」才是錯誤。每天浸淫在程式開發、技術研發中，錯誤根本是家常便飯，他並不認為有什麼好逃避的 -- 以前沒做過的事，從來就無法保證執行後的結果；但他願意去試，錯了就記住每次錯誤，然後一直試到對為止。「必須犯錯」是他做所有事的假設，甚至可以說是流淌在血液裡的價值觀，他的想法是個徹頭徹尾的科學家：沒有犯過錯就無法懂得怎麼學習跟修正。

但以結果論他是搞砸了：羅迪癱瘓、所有人都不諒解他、隊長為了老戰友離他而去，甚至明知他父母死去的真相卻還將他矇在鼓裡。他一次次被益發不對等的妥協逼到退無可退，累積的焦慮已達臨界點，當看到錄像那刻，最後一根稻草壓下，他終於崩潰了。

直到那刻他才明瞭心痛到極點是什麼感覺，那位失去兒子的母親當時也是這樣嗎？如果有神存在，這應該是祂對他過去所做所為給予最沈重的懲罰。

但東尼隱晦到幾不可查的心思卻逐漸被娜塔莎察覺到了 -- 畢竟她可是復仇者中最早潛伏在他身邊的人。

東尼史塔克總是彆扭地用張狂的保護色掩蓋自己的柔軟與恐懼，一如他身上披的鋼鐵衣。而她相信即便程度上不及她，但隊長多少明白東尼的為人，所以選擇隱瞞真相；而她選擇一開始就站在東尼這邊，因為至少他們在維護聯盟的完整上有共識。但很顯然他們的善意最終都演變成惡意，而這些惡意的結果都像一把把利刃反噬到東尼身上，讓他傷痕累累。

 

「妳何時變這麼貼心我怎麼不知道？又想玩什麼把戲套我話？」

「我可當過你的秘書助理，忘了嗎？」

「妳當時鐵定不是我的優秀員工，不記得是正常的......算了，都幾百年前的事，不重要！」

東尼煩躁的揮手，想下逐客令結束這場鬥嘴。他還有很多事得忙：今晚得趕著先打幾通電話，跟之前埋在國會跟其他政府單位的棋子敘敘舊。既然羅斯國務卿從軍方施加壓力，就必須從其他地方找力量制衡他。

雖然東尼史塔克的個人名聲在經歷這次監管事件後已經黑到發亮，但過去靠身為企業領導者進行的工商遊說也不算毫無建樹。他早有發現，未來的戰爭靠的將不再是武器，而是資訊。所以打從停止生產武器後，史塔克工業便開始逐步建構大量研發專利、掌握雲端數據與演算能力，直到目前穩居全世界國防資訊科技承包之首的地位。至少美國國防部、主要美國聯邦機構、和許多外國軍方都是史塔克工業行之有年的業務對象，要找夠格取代的新承包商，現階段完全不可能。因此這道護城河可說是固若金湯。

這也意味著，史塔克工業，也就是他本人，掌握這個世界很大一部分國防網絡的機密情報。原則上，依照職業道德他不能去碰這些機密，他也不想，但既然政府先對他投下不信任票、復仇者被當作威脅他就範的壓力點，他也不想再被動的受制於人，該是時候拉動那些隱藏的線，設法將國內情勢轉成對他們有利的方向。美國國防支出是全世界之首，甚至等於排在他後面二十六國的總和；用史塔克工業的關鍵技術當談判籌碼，要搞定美國這個主要灘頭堡並非完全不可能，甚至就算簽署蘇科維亞協議的還有其他116國，但他應該還能以此為奠基再掌握其他關鍵 20% 的國際勢力。危機就是轉機，這可是千載難逢的機會。

他不由得想到當年在思考史塔克工業的未來時，父親在遺留的影片中懇切告白他是「自己人生最偉大的創作」所帶來的衝擊。這幾年他才逐漸明瞭，自己擁有最強大的武器不是鋼鐵裝、也不只是自己絕頂聰明的頭腦，而是同樣屬於父親的創作的 -- 史塔克工業。霍華德送給隊長的武器是汎合金盾牌，留給東尼的則是史塔克工業；雖然霍華德與東尼在情感上並不親近，所以可供東尼回憶的並不多，但史塔克工業是他從他身上繼承的少數東西之一，也是最重要的東西之一。實際上也是比盾牌更強、進可攻退可守的絕佳利器。現在要做的，就是好好運用他。

東尼的思緒被一條披上來的毯子打斷，他下意識想推拒，一抬手剛好對到幻視有點不知所措的表情，手只好停在半空，充滿疑惑地望向幻視，一邊暗忖：這下可好，娜塔莎沒走又加個幻視，今晚要怎麼處理手邊堆積如山的事？他的頭更痛了。

「之前你睡著了，而人類在睡眠時需要保暖，所以我去找毯子給你。請問要不要幫你泡咖啡，跟甜食配起來應該是絕佳組合......」

東尼想起以前那個總是圍繞著他，優雅、精準、充滿幽默的諷刺、總是使命必達的聲線，臉上浮現複雜的神色。

「不要.....用這語氣跟我說話，你也沒有照顧我的責任...」東尼的聲音染上一層滯悶。

「你現在的表情轉變透露出『你很憂愁』的訊息，如果是因為我的緣故，我感到抱歉.....」幻視雖然不能完全補捉到東尼複雜眼神中埋藏的東西，但不知為何，內心深處似乎總有個聲音浮現出來告訴自己東尼現在的情緒、在這樣的東尼面前該怎麼反應......果然，「他」還在，成為他的ㄧ部份繼續守護著他的「Sir」。

「我們都不在的時候你可要看好他啊，幻視。不要讓他像燒蠟燭一樣把自己的命玩掉，他最近越來越有這種傾向了。」娜塔莎意味深長的盯著眉頭深鎖的東尼，繼續叨念：「肩膀看樣子應該還很痛，剛剛那樣躺對脫臼不好，幻視你去拿個冰袋，用毛巾包好給他，敷著多少可以舒服點。」

「…….不用妳囉唆，我可以照顧自己。」陣陣刺痛戳著太陽穴，連日被壓力折磨的身體已經開始拉警報。

「噢，當然，如果幾天不眠不休不吃不喝也算『照顧自己』的話」娜塔莎翻個白眼。接著正對著東尼的身子微微前傾，用輕柔到幾乎感受不到的力道搭上他的肩。

「說真的，你還好嗎？」 聲音裡滿是懇切。

一陣酸楚突然哽住喉嚨。  
如果是幾天前，東尼鐵定馬上回嗆她自己很好，但在面對她這一刻關切的眼神，他似乎連言語反擊的能力都丟了。

看來他的狀況比想像中還糟糕。娜塔莎暗忖。

「..............我知道，」  
「我什麼都知道，史帝夫他不是故意欺騙我，他也無意跟我拚到你死我活...........我們只是......各自做了選擇。」東尼壓抑的聲線有點黯啞。

好痛......為什麼連心口都開始痛？

其實，盾牌當胸砸下那刻東尼就清醒了，同時間好像還有什麼東西，正被血淋淋地從身體剜出來。反應爐早就不裝在他身上，所以不會是反應爐，那又是什麼呢？

他覺得自己的心也一併就這樣被掏出來，丟棄到冰天雪地中埋葬了。  
他完全理解隊長的選擇，對他而言自己只是故友的兒子，但巴奇卻是維繫七十年前到現在的史蒂夫羅傑斯的根源、是他不會拋掉的過去。

『史帝夫的選擇裡面，沒有我的存在.......。』後面這句苦澀的事實他怎麼都說不出口。

娜塔莎輕輕地將東尼的頭引過來靠在自己肩上，東尼沒再掙扎。

「不是你的錯。如同你說的，你只是做了選擇。」  
「你做的已經夠多了。所以，之後讓我跟幻視幫你分擔一些吧，一個人扛真的太辛苦。」娜塔莎緩緩將手放到東尼後腦，像哄小孩似的輕撫著。

東尼開始覺得昏沈，頭重腳輕的感覺益發強烈。這幾天來第一次，他真的有卸掉些微壓力的如釋重負感。

娜塔莎什麼都明白，而她也知道，「看透但不說破」是最好的。  
對幻視使個眼色，幻視馬上捧著一堆東西 - 冰枕跟冰敷包、擺著一杯水跟幾個藥瓶與維他命C錠的托盤 -- 飄過來。

「你有點發燒，難怪今天嘴砲攻擊力道這麼弱，總之先躺下來，好嗎？」  
「我知道你心裡的考量，你依然念念不忘要維繫復仇者不分崩離析、不被逼著東躲西藏，所以想用自己還有的勢力對政府展開反擊......這些我都了解，但在那之前，答應我，別讓你自己先垮掉。」

用眼神逼東尼把藥跟C錠嚥下去後，娜塔莎接過冰枕，移到東尼會覺得舒服的位置後讓他躺下。幻視則用毛巾裹住冰敷包，輕輕敷在東尼脫臼的肩膀，東尼哼了一聲，終於把眼睛閉上，但嘴巴還不打算休息：

「妳還是不能待在這，羅斯不會輕易放過妳...」

「坦白說，我覺得我還比你更懂得怎麼保護自己。你說你有辦法，我也有我的門路，這麼多年『雙面間諜』不是當假的。」東尼一聽到關鍵字就睜開眼睛瞪她，娜塔莎馬上對他擠擠眼。

「過去就過去了，我沒放心上，你管不住自己的嘴這件事我還不清楚嗎？」

「噢，我不只嘴巴壞，心腸也很壞，壞到能把人送進深海監獄.....」東尼抬手遮住眼睛，苦笑。

「你已經盡可能保全他們了，有錯也不能全算在你頭上。你已經承擔自己選擇的後果，他們當然也要為他們的選擇負起責任。」娜塔莎語氣轉為嚴肅，「羅斯對超級英雄向來沒好感，想必是不會放過任何一絲用重刑犯規格『伺候』我們的機會。其實他更想讓你一起進去跟他們作伴吃牢飯，不過畢竟你簽了法案，他這個國務卿再怎麼不服，檯面上都得依法行事，否則會讓反對黨抓住把柄的。當然，你在國會裡的朋友們也有幫一些忙就是了。」

「這倒是大新聞，我還真想不到現在還有哪個人敢站出來幫我，或者是幫復仇者說話。話說回來，羅斯想直接把我移送法辦那可不行！他得先透過我的律師團，還有我可是會要求六星級關押所的待遇，最好有海景跟按摩浴缸.....」

「他可恨你恨得牙癢癢，因為逮捕你之前可能會先被一堆制式公文煩死，所以他才不敢動你。反正那個萬惡的『深海大鳳梨』現在已經空空如也，你可以暫時放心睡一晚好覺。有什麼事明天再說吧，恩？」

「..........恩。」東尼再次闔上眼，雖然傷痕累累、身心俱疲，但不可否認，身邊有人還是一種安慰，至少他不用面對空蕩蕩的復仇者總部，獨自跟自己的罪惡感與壓力症候群孤軍奮戰。

一切會好的，是吧？因為他是東尼．史塔克，那個永遠擁抱自己錯誤、永不放棄嘗試的東尼．史塔克。

 

==============================================

 

復仇者總部的另一頭，娜塔莎正壓低聲音，對著一隻老式摺疊手機叨念著。

「他終於肯去休息了。」

「…….那就好....」

「我跟幻視會好好盯著他，不會讓他做傻事，你放心吧。」

「謝謝，他就拜託你們了........別讓他太逞強。」

「他......很努力把持住不讓自己崩潰，就算不說我也感受得出來。」

「…………...我很抱歉，辜負他的信任...」

「哼，該說你殘酷還是說你果斷呢？唉，總有一天.........你自己親口跟他說吧。」

 

娜塔莎闔上手機，望著斜掛在復仇者總部上方，那輪亮到刺眼的滿月。

至少今晚，那個遍體麟傷的人不會再徹夜未眠了。

一切總會好的，是吧？

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 從自己寫的美隊三感想裡分析完東尼後，這篇的概念就一直在心裡揮之不去，不把它具象化出來我寢食難安，因此就有了這篇。而且會寫這麼多字並不在我意料之內，但既然它已經繁殖出這麼多字數，索性就不大幅修剪，因為我也不知道自己是不是還能寫得出下一篇 ( 或許再遭受一次打擊就會了XD )
> 
> 最終我還是狠不下心來讓史帝夫變成渣，應該說，他不要那麼「不在乎」才能讓電影不完美的結局稍微有點溫暖的圓滿。我是腦補史帝夫在劫獄同時也想辦法連絡了娜塔莎，把西伯利亞的事告知她，請她去向東尼報平安、去看看東尼的情況，因為東尼現在應該不會想見他 ( 嘆 )。娜塔莎在我的設定裡是很明事理的大姊姊，因此擔任安慰東尼的角色是再適合不過。裡面也偷渡一點點點博士跟老賈，算是我的私心吧。
> 
> 總之，這是我的自我治療，如果它也能治療同樣為東尼難過心碎的各位，那它就更有價值了。


End file.
